24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Spurling
Alexis Spurling is the female tribute for district 7 in the 25th Hunger Games and Bring Them To Their Knees. Her author is Hazelshade12. Biography Early Life Alexis was born December 8th to Elise and Christopher Spurling. At the time of her birth, her parents had already had two sons, Marcus and Lucas, who where four and two respectively. Her parents were lumberjacks, like pretty much everyone else in District 7, but her father had the extra job ob transporting the extra lumber to the Capitol, putting the family in a better position than a lot of families. Alexis was closest to her brother Marcus out of the rest of her family. She enjoyed his somewhat teasing yet playful sence of humor and Marcus enjoyed playing around with his younger sister. Lucas on the other hand was indifferent to his younger sister and prefered being seperate from the two and spent most o When Alexis was eight, Christopher had a heart attack while on a delivery and died. His death caused the Spurling family to loose the wealth his job gave him. While the few months after his death were touth, the some how managed a meal everyday. Elise worked overtime to make enough money to feed herself and her three kids. Marcus also took on extra responcabilty, such as taking the tessare for his first reaping that year. Marcus's Death When Alexis was forteen, a law was passed stating anyone over the age of sixteen was required to work in the forests for six hours a day. It was also advised, but not required for somebody to supervise forteen and fifteen year olds and train them so they are prepared for when the are forced into working there. One night, Marcus was training Alexis on how to use an axe and he praised her for it when she successfully choped down a tree. Suddenly, an axe, held by a drunken former classmate of Alexis's, hit Marcus in the neck, decapitating him. Alexis immediatly fled the scene and showed her dead brother's head to her family. The man that killed her brother was immediatly arrested, and executed shortly after. The next day was Marcus's funeral. It was an old tradition in District 7 that when somebody 18 or younger died, a branch of a pine tree was chopped down and the neddles were sprinkled on the dead body, symbolizing the destruction of long life. When Alexis and her mother arrived, Lucas was already chopping of a branch. While most people would see it as funeral preperation, Alexis, still tramatised from the night before saw it as her own brother trying to kill her. She preformed her first of many panic attacks by kicking her brother in the crotch and fleed the scene. This began the strained relationship between Alexis and Lucas. After the accident Alexis spent the years after Marcus's death alone, trying to cope with her trama. Elise tried giving her treapy sessions, but the ended up only scaring her more. Lucas ignored her most of the time and would snap at her when her freakout became even more embarssing. On her sixteenth birthday, the Spurling family recieved a letter stating that Alexis had to begin working in the forrests or the family would receive no pay until she did. Begrudgingly, Lucas had to take her to work and try to makr her hold an axe. This led to the injuries of many workers and the slowing of work in the forrests. Many complaints went to the mayor for allowing such an unstable wreck to work in the forrests, however, these complaints were quelled when the Quarter Quell was annouced. Many citizens voted in Alexis to allow stablity to return to their lives. The Reaping and the Capitol Alexis's reaping was one of the moat infamous ones in the history of District 7. When her name was called, she attempted to run away from the stage, taking four Peacekeepers to drag her to the stage. In the Justice Building, Lucas claims to have not have voted for him, however an unstable Elise refuses to believe him and kicks him out of the house. Lucas gives Alexis her brother's medal of Honor as her token before she leaves for the Capitol A few days later, Amerida bitches at Alexis to make her go to the Remake Center to prepare her for the chariot rides. She is introduced to Pipi, Hangal, and Tao, her prep team. After a misadventure involving Razors, failed runaway attempts and skissors, she is finally ready. Her sylist Michel gets her in her Tree outfit for the opening ceremony, and takes away her token, claiming it only gives her bad memories. Not much is known about Alexis during training, however it is mentioned that she bit Alaric on the hand during the first day and potenally caused other mayhem, due to comment from Lucian that even the Peacekeepers were afraid of her. She gets a 2 as a training score, tying with Maeve for lowest. That night Amerida yells at her for her pitiful score. She manages to escape her after Jonas destroys a plate and runs to her room. She is later seen listening to Jonas playind the cello before being talked to by Dae. That night, Jonas finds Alexis standing on the railing, about to jump of in order to return to District 7. He pulls her off when they are found by Dae and Amerida. Dae throws a slipper of the balcony to demonstrate the force field. Alexis then takes Jonas into her room to clean up the scape she gave him, The both discuss their homesickness and agree to become alies in the arena. Category:Tributes Category:Bring Them To Their Knees Category:District 7 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bloodbath